


Freedom in Flight

by gengar



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor Rin, Hogwarts AU, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengar/pseuds/gengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long, tired relationship, full of hardship, struggle, and tears, but it ended better than they could’ve dreamed.  With Haru in a relationship he never knew he wanted; with him and Rin making out in various spots around Hogwarts, because they could barely keep their hands to themselves when they were around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom in Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charisntma (Archchancellor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archchancellor/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, charisntma!! I've always wanted to write a Hogwarts AU for these two idiots. I spent way too much time working on their magical backstories though and now I wanna flesh this out into an entire story... I have so many ideas regarding Rin and him being in Gryffindor and not believing he belongs there, and his dad being a wizard, and Quidditch!!! Some day, this'll happen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful holiday season!

The empty classroom was almost too dusty for something that found occasional use - and for something located in a school of magic.Haru had a feeling that the cobwebs were there on purpose, as if no one had the heart to deprive the school’s spiders of their homes.Not that Haru minded a little bit of dust, especially now.Rin, on the other hand—

“Shit!My robes,” Rin said, breaking away from their kiss to rub his butt violently, his face flushed a deeper shade of red than his hair.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Haru said, crossing his arms over his chest, a vain attempt to hide his minor disappointment at something as insignificant as dust interrupting them.

Rin’s head snapped toward Haru.“I don’t want to risk getting caught,” he said, rubbing even harder.“Shit, I miss when the library was an option.”

“And whose fault was that?”Sighing, Haru produced his wand and flicked it at Rin’s robes.“Scourgify,” he said, hardly above a mutter, dispersing the last of the dust still clinging to Rin’s (perfect) butt.

“Right, magic,” Rin muttered, looking back at Haru with a sheepish grin, almost as if he forgot that he were a wizard and that they were at Hogwarts.“I forget you’re so good at cleaning spells.”His look became a bit more teasing, and Haru felt his face flush a deeper shade of red than he was comfortable with.

“Whatever,” Haru said.“Are we going to do this or not?”

Sighing, Rin slipped closer to Haru, sitting back down on the dusty desk.“Impatient?” he asked with a grin, looping his arms around Haru’s neck to pull him closer.

“We don’t have long.I’m supposed to be studying with Rei in the Ravenclaw common room.”

“Rei can wait,” Rin said, leaning closer to brush his lips against Haru’s.Sighing quietly, Haru returned the kiss, slipping in between Rin’s legs in order to press himself closer.It didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up - it never did with them - and when it did, they almost immediately became lost to each others’ touch.It didn’t help that they didn’t get the chance to do this often.With them in different houses - Haru in Ravenclaw and Rin in Gryffindor - and their amount of free time limited by studying for their N.E.W.T.s, Quidditch practice, and classes, they rarely got the chance to spend time together.Especially intimately.

And it was driving Haru crazy.(Something he rarely expressed to Rin outside of impassioned kisses.)

It was hard to make up for lost time without any actual time to do so, and the two of them had _a lot_ of time to make up for.They’d put almost three years of distance between themselves, and only now were were they finding each other again.In empty classrooms and behind bookshelves at the library, of course.

At this point, Haru was almost positive everyone knew they were dating, but that still didn’t give them a private place to do this.Not when they weren’t in the same house, or had a lot of free time.Not when Hogwarts lacked any sort of privacy from prying eyes and disapproving professors.

As Rin ran his fingers through his hair, Haru couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss.He wasn’t complaining about this turn in their relationship at all.True, he never expected that he’d fall in love with Rin, much less end up _dating_ and _kissing_ him, but it seemed so natural when he thought about the twists and turns of their friendship.About how they ended up here, in this dusty classroom, making out furiously.

After all, if Rin managed to annoy him into playing Quidditch, joining the Quidditch team, and coming out of his shell, it was only obvious that he’d annoy him into falling in love too.

Pulling back from their kiss, Haru rested his forehead against Rin’s so he could catch his breath.Rin wasted no time in grinning wolfishly and tugging at Haru’s hair.

“Someone’s excited,” he said, wrapping his legs around Haru’s waist to pull him closer.

Haru felt his cheeks flush a deeper shade of embarrassing red, his breath tellingly short.“Shut up,” he mumbled, bucking into Rin’s hips with a quiet moan.“Like you’re any different.”

“If those robes were any tighter…” Rin teased.

Rolling his eyes, Haru dipped in for another kiss, just to shut Rin up.(And maybe because he wanted more, not that he’d admit to that.)

As Rin’s hands returned to his hair, Haru moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering closed as he let himself focus on the kiss.It was nice, being physically intimate like this, and it certainly wasn’t anything he thought he’d ever enjoy.When he’d first arrived at Hogwarts, even friendships were too annoying to manage, and the last thing he’d ever wanted was to be responsible for maintaining a romantic relationship.

But that slowly changed, thanks to Rin.

He’d arrived fresh off the Hogwarts express with Makoto, his only friend from his life before wizarding school.His parents were both Hogwarts graduates and employees of the Ministry of Magic, so he’d grown up with some expectation of what life at the school would be like.But he didn’t care about magic or Hogwarts at all - he only cared about flying.

The freedom afforded by broomstick was the one thing he loved about magic.Sure, magic was convenient, and he didn’t _mind_ going to school or studying, but he loved flying.In the sky, the wind rushing through his hair, he was completely alone, he was at peace.

He was free.

And that was how he met Rin.

Losing Makoto to Hufflepuff meant that he spent the majority of his classes alone, except for the ones they shared together.Haru, being the loner that he always was, didn’t mind, but it made others feel like he needed some kind of companionship, until they figured out it was the opposite.After that, they usually gave up, leaving him alone to sit in the back of the classroom and look out the window.Rin was the exception to that.

He still remembered their first day in flying class, when he summoned his broom and took off without even so much as a glance behind him.And Rin follow after him, grinning like a loon and challenging him to a race.Which Haru declined almost immediately.

It took three months of constant persisting for Haru to finally agree to Rin’s stupid race (which he won, of course).But after that, he knew he was done.He’d let Matsuoka Rin in and there was no way he was getting out again.

After that, Haru found himself surrounded by friends, a constant annoyance to him back during his first few years at Hogwarts.Any free time he had - dining at the Great Hall, studying in the library - was spent trying to drown out Rin’s endless chatter.But the more he was exposed to it, the more he began to actually enjoy it.

Their second year, Rin managed to convince him and Makoto to try out for Quidditch with him.Though the three of them would be on separate teams, flying was something they all enjoyed.Haru, of course, resisted.As much as he loved flying, he had no interest in playing on a team.He wanted to fly free, with no one else in the sky with him.It was just annoying having other people there too, crowding the skies - other people who weren’t Makoto or Rin.But Rin was persistent, and that persistence ended with all three of them making it onto their respective Quidditch teams.

To Haru’s delight, he was chosen to be Ravenclaw’s new seeker, which made it a lot easier for him to enjoy the sport.He got to be alone, he didn’t have to rely on anyone else.He could be free and be with Rin and Makoto at the same time.Even if Rin was a chaser and Makoto was a keeper.

But something happened toward the end of that year.As Rin became more and more obsessed with Quidditch and with winning, he began to change.And the more he changed, the more he pulled away from Haru and the others.When they all came back for their third year at Hogwarts, Rin wouldn’t even speak to Haru, let alone look at him.

The years passed like that.Quidditch and flying, while still fun, felt meaningless without weekend practices with Rin.And the constant cold shoulder was nothing less than devastating.All he wanted was to fly with Rin - to face off against him during Quidditch games - but Rin was different.They were no longer friends.And Haru - introverted, loner Haru - hated it.

It took years of Rin avoiding them before they could finally break through to him.Rin’s Quidditch performances were dropping, his broom was barely allowing him to ride it, and after Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup in during the end of their sixth year, Rin lost it too.He was threatening to quit, ready to give up on his long-boasted dream of playing professional Quidditch - of taking on the world.And that’s when Haru snapped too.

Haru was the type of person who was happy to stay on the sidelines, to support his friends in his own way.He was quiet, not the type of person to raise his voice above his normally monotonous tone.But that day, he ran after Rin screaming, begging him to open his heart and let him back in again.

And he did.

That day changed everything.The two of them had picked up where they left off, repaired their friendship, and started their last year at Hogwarts stronger than ever.Rin became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (as did Makoto, with Hufflepuff).Their group of friends grew to include Momotaro and Nagisa from Gryffindor, Gou and Rei from Ravenclaw, Sousuke from Slytherin, and Nitori from Hufflepuff.And Haru and Rin, two months into their sixth year, finally started dating.

It was a long, tired relationship, full of hardship, struggle, and tears, but it ended better than they could've dreamed.With Haru in a relationship he never knew he wanted; with him and Rin making out in various spots around Hogwarts, because they could barely keep their hands to themselves when they were around each other.

They really did have a lot of time to make up for.

Pressing into their kiss, Haru let himself grind up against Rin without much care.He gripped him close as he lost himself to their collective passion.It was amazing how quickly Haru could get turned on, just from kissing Rin.But Rin was a pretty good kisser, and beautiful to boot.He never lost any of his boyish charm as he got older, but he got much, much prettier.And Haru wasn’t complaining.

Just as Rin started to grind back, gripping into Haru, there was a loud noise outside the door.Both of them pulled back from their kiss, their eyes wide as they stared at the door and then each other.

“Shit, hide!” Rin said, pushing up from the dusty desk to grab Haru’s hand and pull him around the room in a panicked scramble.The desks weren’t deep enough to hide either of their large frames, and the closet seemed a little too cramped.

Looking around in a desperate panic, Haru’s eyes landed on the heavy curtains up against the window, and he yanked Rin behind them.

“Seriously?” Rin hissed, before Haru shut him up with a swift elbow to the ribs, which he grabbed with a quiet wheeze.And it was just in time too, as the door opened and voices could be heard entering the room.

“You hear something in here?” someone - a voice Haru didn’t recognized - asked.

“Yeah.”There was silence, and Haru wished he could see the intruders, or at least get them to leave.Any magic would only alert them to the two idiots hiding behind the curtains, who’d previously been sneaking around and making out.And the last thing either of them needed was to be sent to the Headmaster’s office.Haru was sure that Rin would probably die before having anyone find out about his sexual exploits around campus.

“It could be some of the paintings again.Or one of the ghosts,” one of the voices said.

“Let’s look around.”

Haru heard Rin take a deep breath in through his nose as the footsteps grew louder.Glancing over at him, Haru could barely see him through the dim lighting from the window behind him.And he could barely see how flushed and turned on he still was, despite the current fear of being caught.Haru couldn’t blame him, he was pretty turned on too.

Reaching over, he took Rin’s hand in his and squeezed gently, lacing their fingers together.Rin’s head snapped toward him, his eyes wide, before he smiled the most beautiful, warm smile he could muster.

Haru couldn’t help but flush, his hand squeezing Rin’s as they moved closer together.They were both still short of breath, their hands both moving to touch each other gently and discreetly over their clothes as Haru’s heart hammered up against his throat.He couldn’t help the quiet sigh that passed his lips before he bit down on his bottom one to keep himself quiet.Next to him, he could hear Rin moan quietly too, through a quiet puff of breath that he knew was a laugh.

“Nothing here.We should go.”

“I dunno, could’a sworn I heard someone in here…”

“Whatever.I’m gonna go get dinner.”

Haru heard a sigh from one of the intruders before they took off in a run.“Wait for me!”

And as the door closed behind them, Haru and Rin were alone again.They sat still, frozen for a few seconds, before Rin burst out laughing.It didn’t take Haru long to join him, the laughter bubbling up from his stomach as he doubled over, tears at the corners of his eyes.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, but when they did, they were learning against each other, panting for breath, and smiling.Looking up at Rin - at his beautiful, stupid face - Haru leaned in for another kiss.

“We should go.”

“You sure?” Rin asked, all grins and bravado.“Think they wouldn’t have minded a show.”

Rolling his eyes, Haru shoved Rin off of him with the smallest smile.“I have Quidditch practice later.And I remember you telling me you were going to ‘kick my butt’.”

Puffing out his chest, Rin followed after Haru, brushing dust from his robes.“Oh, I definitely am.My team’s going to crush yours into the ground this weekend.”

“In your dreams, Matsuoka.”

Rin laughed, grabbing his bag and shouldering it before looking over at Haru with one of his trademark confident grins.“Is that a challenge?From Nanase Haruka himself? _Wow_.”

Grabbing his own bag, Haru rolled his eyes and made no attempt to hide the small smile on his lips.“Shut up.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and squeezed itThe two of them couldn’t help but stare into each other’s eyes before Rin finally yanked Haru toward the door.“Love you too, Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! ( ´͈ ◡ `͈ )


End file.
